Fighting the boredom, a biography of John H Watson
by MadaMag
Summary: While Sherlock complain about the boredom, John growing up was always doing something about it. Being it additional courses in school, doing useful research, getting married or joining the army. smart!John, married!John, bamf!John


AN: No beta, appreciate for pointing grammar/spell errors. Note that UK (and not USA) spell check is on.

.

Fighting boredom, the biography of John H. Watson early years

* * *

"I'm bored" was a complain that John H. Watson frequently heard from his flat-mate. Sherlock would lie on the sofa, with dirty plates, files of unresolved (but 'so very boring') cases around, complaining of boredom, but too lazy to even stand up to get his hone from the other side of the room.

John ignored his complains most of the time. He himself knew the feeling of boredom quite good as well. He fought with this feeling most of the time. However, he fought it successfully.

.

John Watson earliest memory was of his maternal grandmother, when she taught him - a child at age of three - how to read. He was interested in books, but there was little time when adults had time to read for him. His father was always away at work, and grandmother had to carry for his ill grandpa and troublemaker Harry. It was okay, since his grandmother in her wisdom decided John should learn to read books on his own. It was easy and soon the small children books were to boring, with too little words. Then father left him in the city library for some hours and it was the second best memory of his early childhood.

John was five and could easily read most of children books for himself when his father, Henry Watson, decided one day to go back to active duty as a solider, leaving him and his sister Harriet alone with their grandmother. John never reprehend his father for leaving him alone. He understood that his father left his family because with his grandfather illness and resulting death the financial of the family suffered strongly. John promised his father to be good for grandmother and look after Herriet.

With their grandmother looking after the home and trying to scrounge some money with small jobs it remained Harriet to do the baby sitting job. She detested it of course, wanting to play with her friends instead, as any girl of nine. Oh, she did care to reheat the dinner and put John to bed, tried her best, but she herself was a small girl with many angry issues at the world. Without an adult in home she sneaked to the neighbor kids as often as she could. John knew the desire to play with others, because he also would like to run with her, so he never tell on her. But he knew, that if he would go out like Harry, bad things would happen. So he stayed on his own in empty house.

And so John learned to look after himself. Reading books for bedtime, painting, playing with stray dogs, making small experiments like with a tint and water, starting to prepare food for himself at the age of six (actually cooking he began only at ten, and only because a promise to his grandmother, who was concerned over his safety). And then he learned that cleaning the bathroom or folding sheets would make Harry to play with him in the guilt of him doing her housework, or give his grandmother an extra half an hour he could sit by her side, drinking tea and hearing stories of her day.

Then, he grow up enough to go to school.

* * *

The primary school was a hassle.

John was interested in everything and had a very good memory, so understanding the material was not a problem. However, he hated to wait for his less skilled class mates until they could go on with the learning material. It bored him to do every day the same exercises in writing and counting, and to how to cross a street. Quickly he resonated to pranks, skipping lessons (for library visit – the only place that didn't result in calling his grandmother to school) and sleeping, anything to make the classed less boring or pass quicker.

He did have already a report of a troublemaker, when he began to be reported to scuffle a lot with older students after the lessons. Harry called it 'his hero complex', but alas grown ups didn't listened to her, as she self was even worse troublemaker. Most teachers assigned their behaviour to the fact that their father was abroad, and their grandmother didn't have enough energy to properly rise the grandchildren, and mostly ignored it as they 'will grown up from the phase'.

John would probably end as a menace with a grey if not black resume, if not for his 4th grade home-room teacher. Miss Violet Hunter was the first person who recognised his behaviour as boredom and who properly looked for the reason of his fights. It wasn't that hard, after all. "John, do you like to fight with this 6th graders so much?" She asked one time, taking care of his minor injures. He looked at her as a dummy. "No, but I'll be a soldier like my father one day, and so I need to protect the weak ones."

Her response was to make him promise to come for her when needed instead of fighting, she also appointed John as an unofficial school tutor. Whenever a child had troubles with understanding a material John was assigned to help him. After the first reluctance John found out that finding a way for others to understand the lessons is challenging, and being actually praised for helping others feels good. It made him also look for more information on the taught topic. It was a bumpy way, John self admit to not have a great deal of patience at the time, but slowly his reputation changed and at the end he graduated with a startling good resume and honours.

* * *

It was also at that time that his father get himself killed in action. John himself had mixed feelings on that. Of course it was his his father and he loved him. On other hand, John hadn't so good relationship with him, the man being aboard most of the time. Letters and sparse telephone calls could create only that much of a family bond. The internet with its instant communication was a fast spreading, but relatively unknown conception at the time. The only regret John had on the matter, was that he never asked if father disdain him for his mother death, as Harry seem to do sometimes.

It was quite of a surprise to learn he has a parental grandfather. A grandfather that was well of, furthermore. The only reason he contacted his grandson by the means of his layer was the family pride – something that John only presumed, as no one was willing explain him anything. Apparently every male in his family for generations was going to a grammar school and John shouldn't be any exception.

His grandfather wasn't interested of him or his family in general. He never wished to met or contact him, his layer wasn't even to tell him his name. ("It should be Watson, since he is father's father, right?" John probed.) When John asked if his grandfather couldn't help Harry as well he heard that that man wasn't interested in the girl.

John understood the affront toward his family better than any eleven years should, and was adamant to go to a local secondary school. However, both his grandmother and Harry insist for him to go there. His grandmother because it would help him in future, his sister because their grandfather "apparently was a bastard", and so should pay for John.

Objectively his family was in poor financial state again, and with John away they would be better of. Besides, his grandfather committed to pay for all expenses, vacations included (as long as it was at Tetbury, horse riding fees included).

John took the entrance exams with mixed feelings, what didn't prevent him from getting the result of 96%, as the most important test, Verbal Reasoning get him the full marks due to his teaching experience.

* * *

And so, in year 1994 he got into one of the best second school in England. The old, proud, upright King Edward VI Grammar School. KEGS for the boys. The green Strutt House become his new place to live. Come to think of it, it was the only time when real boredom didn't have a place in his life. The courses were fascinating, if only a bit challenging, as six A-stars on his at GSCE O/I can testimony. However, the biology and chemical laboratories were well equipped, so he could make many fascinating experiments while the respective clubs activities. It was his friends and the additional activities made that time real interesting.

The Combined Cadet Force he always recalled with fondness, as it was more fun than the drills he went through when he come to army, even if the drills were basically the same. Being in the Corps of Drums was a great honour, and he bet that Sherlock never suspected him to have a chat with the Queen about his clarinet play. He made some good friends while training in CCF. Some of them were still there, on the battle field, some other were gone even before he was send aboard.

Even if the CCF took a major part of his time, he insisted on challenging the Duke of Edinburgh Awards, for reasons known only for his own. He went for the Bronze, Silver and Gold back-to-back. Well, it's true, he finished the Gold programme later than expected, though still while in the secondary school, but only because he discovered his second greatest love: writing.

Working for 'The Chelmsfordian' allowed him to be almost everywhere where something interesting happens, and in some places that students technically shouldn't be.

It was at that time that he learned, that not everything that he discovered was appropriate for publication, and that some subject are not to address. Not that it was a new concept, as he long ago learned to keep some fact to his own. His grandfather identity foremost.

He found as well, that some issues he had to bring to light himself, because no one else would. Like the pranks that were constantly played over his group's weakest member, or the seniors abuse of cleaning rights. For his luck, CCF Head took a likening to the bright, protective, quick-witted and skilled youth and helped him out of trouble more than once. With all those activities there really was little time to get bored.

* * *

Already at that time John knew that a regular nine-to-five lifestyle wasn't something for him. He knew that something like that would bore him to death, and when he was bored he tend to do stupid or dangerous things. He decided for the army. The fact that his father was army officer played only a medium role. The major part was of course the excitement that he predicted to have as a solider, the minor – that it was a job and it paid. Not much, but enough to help his grandmother and Harriet to save up for the law studies she so desired. He had little doubts of failing. He was sixteen, fit for the job, with great resume and knew the drills.

To this day and age he doesn't know why his grandfather decided to interfere once again. Was it the angst for his grandson life? Pride in his grades? Wanting to help him archive the dreams John knew he couldn't afford? No matter the reasons his grandfather send him his layer with information, that he wish for John to attend a College.

John wondered at his grandfather interference, but was intelligent enough to not ask the lawyer, Mr. Harbottle, about it. He could recognise a lost case when he saw it. They made a polite talk, with tea and milk, and John agreed to start going to King's College, and Mr. Harbottle in his grandfather name to pay not only for John's, but also Harry's studies for Graduate Diploma in Law at Queen Mary, University of London and later the Professional Training Course as well.

And so A.D.1999 John, age sixteen, began his College life.

* * *

The competition at the college entrance exam was of course large, so most of his summer John spend above books instead of in trenches, as he predicted. Since chemistry and biology were the subjects of most interest for him he didn't have real problem to pass, him "overachieving again" as his sister pointed seeing the results ("Not that you are better" John responded).

The first semester he spent relatively easy, getting to know London, the university and spending time with his sister properly, at least in the bare free time they both could scope together. John decided for intercalated studies at once. His most interest lay in pain removal drugs, that don't obtuse the mind. After he shown his hitherto results to his professor the Lady luck smiled at him once again. His friend, professor Bell from the Queen Mary was actually making research in the same field and was looking for an skilled assistant.

Thus, John found himself in the associated with Queen Mary's St. Bartholomew's Hospital labs. It was a bit tricky, as John wasn't Queen Mary's students, but there was a Watson with the same parents, and the staff at Barts quickly come to appreciate their new colleague.

And when John devoted few nights of sleep to help find an error in an very important experiment results he got in his older colleague Mike Stamford as a friend for life. His time at Bart resulted for him in obtaining BSc, Medical Sciences with honours, and year later professor Bell insisted for him to take a part of his clinical training at Barts instead of St Thomas' Hospital, which was allowed by both deans.

John enjoyed his time at both hospitals, at the same going for any additional courses and trainings he could obtain, that he thought to become useful in the Army. At St. Tomas he refined his skills in surgery, while in Barts most of his time was devoted to research over analgesics and their effect on the perception.

* * *

In year 2004 John acquired his MBBS and was accepted into the ranks of the British Army. John applied to be a medical officer at the regular army, because he wanted to see the world. He wanted action. However the first year he had to spend like any other army officer wannabe - at Academy Sandhurst in Surrey. The activities there were tiring, but not enough to kill his boredom, that slowly started to settle in after the last year of college. So he took part in every activities that the Academy had to offer, and when that was not enough he killed his time by creative writing.

He also tried his hands in other aspect of literature – the love letters.

* * *

Before his departure to Sandhurst Harry had a party on the occasion of her finishing pupillage and receiving the Full Qualification Certificate. At that party John met Mary Morstan for the first time.

As a matter of fact Harry met May briefly and took interest in her, so she asked their mutual friend to bring her along for the party. Mary come and fall in love at first sight, as they say, however not with the female, but with the male Watson. They took the evening for themselves and spend the next week inclusively in each other companion, much to the disdain of Harriet.

When after half a year John and Mary still were in contact, most of their past time spent on writing emails and planing a future together Harry finally gave up and wished them both a happy life together.

At the end of John's course someone in the RAMC decided that John with his academic knowledge and continuing research on analgesics was too valuable to send to front as a normal CMO and insist on John staying in the country and work in a regular medic and research job. John agreed with his transfer to the Territorial Army, because it suited with his plans surprisingly well. That is, his plans to start a family with Mary.

During the last Christmas Eve John proposed to her, and she said yes.

* * *

In the time frame between his leaving the Academy and following transfer to the Royal Centre for Defence Medicine, Birmingham, where John was already working at his doctorate, the couple decided to wed. Despite their friends enormous teasing that May isn't a good month for weddings (as it's name lacks the 'r' letter) one fine Saturday, in presence of their friends - as Mary was an orphan, and John grandmother died in autumn last year (and even if he wished for his grandfather, he knew it was not to be) - they say their wows.

The wedding night was very fruitful and in the middle of June Mary informed John of the happy news. Of course he was overjoyed and couldn't wait for the end of June, when Mary could finish her works in London and come to live with him in Birmingham.

As a sort of congratulation gift from his commanding officer John got a pass to accompany his wife to the gynaecologist and for staying the following weekend in London.

* * *

On Thursday, the 7th July 2005 at about a half past six John took the trip to London to met Mary at 9.15 at the doctor's office, the same where Mary worked as a nurse. In the city, John took the Circle line sub-surface train number 204, while Mary the Piccadilly line deep-level Underground train, number 311.

Ten minutes to nine John found himself unexpectedly in a middle of battlefield. Despite an injured leg he proved the worth of both his medical and officer's training in taking the initial command after the bomb in the train exploded, and later providing the first aid. It was only a pure chance that someone finally noticed his leg and took him to a hospital.

Where he found that Mary was in another of the bombed train, and where she died the same evening only briefly regaining consciousness. Long enough to say goodbye and extort from John a promise that he will never try a suicide and will live an interesting life.

Yes, she knew her husband well.

* * *

It was at that date when John the Territorial Army medic died and John the Green Beret got born.

Not a year later John become a member of Special Forces Support Group, Special Reconnaissance Regiment and most of his work become highly and tightly classified, with false history on the top. He visited Iraq and Afghanistan, and many other countries, sometimes being content, usually being in action, always being needed.

That is, until his injury in 2010.

With his injury, at the age of 27 his life ended, and he found himself in the hell of boredom and stagnancy.

* * *

Or was his life actually only suspended?

Because some months later, while one nice morning a long forgotten friend introduced him to a man, who cured his boredom and brought more than enough action into his life. Because trying to follow Sherlock Holmes ways of deduction, running after him through the city and trying to keep him safe both from criminals and from oneself was never deadening. Because going back to working in clinic, reviewing research sometimes directly under Sherlock bored nose, trying to avoid 'The Government' Holmes and Mr. Harbottle offers to work for 'the government' fulfilled more than enough his time on the days there wasn't a case.

Yes, John H Watson knew the feeling of boredom.

Only, he never gave the boredom even the chances to fight.

* * *

AN: Some facts used for creativity in this piece

John CV from The Blind Banker stated that his education was as follow:

King's College London Bachelor of Medicine, Bachelor of Surgery (MBBS) – [1999-2004]  
King's College London Intercalated BSc, Medical Sciences (Hons) – [1999]  
King Edward Grammar School Chelmsford 6 A* at GSCE O/I - 31-09-94 - 10/06/99

The BBC Sherlock starts summer 2010

Combined Cadet Force (CCF) is youth organisation sponsored by UK Ministry of Defence (wiki)

John states that he learned clarinet at school in "The Blind Banker"

The Corps of Drums is a part of KEGS CCF that performs for Their Highness at the Last Ever Royal Tournament (KEGS site)

'The Chelmsfordian' is KEGS magazine (KEGS site)

Imperial College London was part of University of London in 1999 along with the King's College and gave the Medical Sciences with Surgery and Anaesthesia (Bsc) in intercalated studies; (wiki)

St Thomas' Hospital is associate of King's College London School of Medicine, merged in 1998; (wiki)

Violet Hunter is character from "The Adventure of the Copper Beeches", who becomes school principal with "considerable success"

Professor Bell is A.C. Doyle archetype of Shelock Holems (hands up who didn't knew that)

Mary Morstan is in canon "The Sign of Four " character, a governess and then Watson wife (married when he was about 37 years old)

An academic argument for making John a Green Beret was made in the great fanfic "Two Two One Bravo Baker" by abundantlyqueer to fing at: archiveofourown. org

The Commissioning Course for Regular Army Officers is 48 weeks long, including recess periods. It runs three times a year, starting in January, May and September (British army site)

7 July 2005, at 8:50 am, three bombs were detonated on board of London Underground trains

The Special Forces Support Group is a special operations unit of the British Armed Forces, that was formed officially on 3 April 2006 (pass rate of less than 10%; training include among other: a high level First Aid, Signals and communications, Parachuting, Sniping, Languages, Vehicle Operating Skills, Counter Revolutionary Warfare Training, Explosive Method of Entry, Close protection techniques (wiki)

* * *

Stating above I'm in no way British and fully accept that some fact can be wrong. All fact of the educational system in UK was obtained via internet. Feel free to point them, though I call for poetic license in my defence.

PS. All suggestion for John's grandfather identity are intended, though it is a work of fiction, so the family claim is a fiction as well. Kudos to those who work out whom I had in thoughts.

Yay for widower John,

R&R!


End file.
